In Between The Lines
by 28dOOMDoom28
Summary: Part IM Story Jake helps some friends even if it means sacrificing his own crush to help others. Liley... FINALLY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: In Between The Lines**

**Author: 28dOOMDoom28**

**Summary: Part IM Story Jake helps some friends even if it means sacrificing his own crush to help others. Lilly/Miley**

**A/N: Just to clarify this, every first chapter will be an IM part, the following chapter after that will be back to normal. This first one is IM. If you can't figure out who each character is, please say and I'll make it clear.**

**Chapter One: Decent To Madness**

DonutKing has signed in…

Skatergirl has signed in…

DonutKing: _Hey_

Skatergirl: _Hey Oliver_

DonutKing: _What's Up?_

Skatergirl: _Nothing much. I'm grounded from doing anything so I'm bored._

DonutKing: _What'd you do that's so bad?_

Skatergirl: _I may have eaten a whole batch of cupcakes. But nobody told me they were for a bake sale for charity!!_

DonutKing: _Nice one! Congrats on eating so many_

Skatergirl: _Thanks. I'm up for a new record._

Smiley has signed in…

Smiley: _Hey guys. Whatcha up to?_

DonutKing: _Talking about how many cupcakes Lilly can eat._

Skatergirl: _Gee thanks a lot Oliver. **Glares** You make me sound like a pig._

Smiley: _Awww Lilly. You could never be a pig._

Skatergirl: _Thanks. It's good to know SOME PEOPLE support me…OLIVER!_

DonutKing:_ I didn't mean it in a bad way._

Smiley: _Sure! Just like you make a beautiful looking girl._

DonutKing: _Why thank you._

Skatergirl: _Hee Hee. He didn't get it._

Smiley: _I know! What a donut_

DonutKing: _Get what?_

Smiley: _Nothing!_

DonutKing: _Ok, if you're sure_

Skatergirl:_We are. Don't worry_

DonutKing: _Well guys, hate to leave so soon but my Mum started to use her "man voice". So I better get going. I REALLY don't want to visit my grandparents today! Bye_

Smiley: _Cya_

Skatergirl: _Bye_

DonutKing: _Save mee!!_

DonutKing has signed out…

Smiley: _That boy needs some serious help LOL_

Skatergirl: _Yeah I know_

Smiley: _…_

Smiley: _So how many cupcakes DID you eat?_

Skatergirl: _I ate 10; my brother ate the other 2._

Smiley: _WOW! That's heaps._

Skatergirl: _Yeah I know. It's my best record yet and I'm grounded because of it._

Smiley: _Well next time you come over we can make some more and try to set a new record._

Skatergil:_ Thanks. YAY something to look forwards to!_

Smiley:_ Anytime._

Skatergirl: _soooooo…_

Smiley: _Sooo? Did you see Brad the other day at school?! How cute did his perfect hair make him look?_

Skatergirl: _No! Why did I have to miss it?_

Smiley: _Well I better be off. My dad wants to use the computer now to import things from overseas._

Skatergirl: _Cya tomorrow at school_

Smiley: _Yea cya. Have fun at home tonight._

Skatergirl: _Well at least my parents aren't using eBay._

Smiley_ ;p_

Smiley:_ xoxo Bye. Love ya_

Smiley has signed out…

Skatergirl: _If only you really did **sigh**_

Skatergirl has signed out…

**Ok that's it for Chapter One. Take the time and tell me what you think…if you want. I personally think it could be better but…MEH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok for those who haven't noticed, I have finally got this working. I am now able to submit chapters as a part of a story, and it took long enough. I'm sorry it took so long and thanks to all those who held out even though my computer was crapping up. Ok, well I'll add chapter 3 and 4 while I'm at this. :D Thanks**

**I was looking at the last chapter and realised I forgot my Disclaimer…EEP! **

**Disclaimers (For all chapters): My Name is Walter and I own Disney so all bow down towards me!!! Men in white lab coats come and take me away Ok…So I'm a teenager with too much time and annoying imagination… I don't own Hannah Montana (even though if I did I'd be some big corporate genius rich person)**

**Chapter Two: Madness Thickens**

Lilly, Oliver and Miley stood by Lilly's locker the next morning, getting ready before first period. First period however, was unfortunately Physical Education and meant that they had to change sooner rather than later. Lilly shut her locket and turned towards her 2 best friends before suggesting that they get changed.

They quickly walked over to the Gym changing rooms and scurried in. Lilly and Miley went over to the lockers and started to change into the white polo shirts and blue track pants, well shorts for Lilly. What each girl did not notice was how they kept a close eye on one another.

"So Lilly, when do you think you won't be grounded anymore?" asked Miley, who was tying her shoelaces.

While Lilly was fixing her hair she replied, "Hopefully in 2 weeks time. Mum really wasn't happy and it didn't help that Matthew dobbed me in and completely blamed me." She sighed, thinking about all the things she would mi8ss for the next 2 weeks.

"Don't worry Lils. I'm sure she'll lightening up and at least let you see friends."

"Yeah, I hope so. I would miss you and Oliver too much." She laughed nervously, before turning over to her friend and smiling.

Miley noticed how full and lush Lilly's lips were at that moment and had to restrain herself from just kissing her best unsuspecting friend. Her heart was beating faster than usual and she could feel herself turn redder at all the thoughts, which were entering her mind.

"Uhhh, let's go into the Gym now" Miley suggested, trying to return to normal before getting caught out.

Inside the gym stood most of the class. The girls were flirting with the boys near the corner of the room, and those who weren't were mucking around in the centre of the room. Things were just as normal as they always were. Miley, Lilly and Oliver were standing to the side of the room sharing their own jokes. Oliver snorted so loudly that the whole gym went quiet to silently make fun of him.

"Lilly!" he whined. Lilly only rolled her eyes. If Lilly and Miley hadn't been talking about their latest fashion craze for Lola ad hadn't suggested wearing pink tutu with a Christmas jumper, he would have never had that little outburst.

Soon enough, the PE teacher appeared out of her office and called the class together. She had light brown, almost blonde hair, blue eyes and had pale white skin, which was quite uncommon for someone living in Malibu. She wore a grey t-shirt and ¾ track pants.

"Ok class. Today we're going to be climbing the ropes" Everyone groaned, cause her to break out in a smile. "Actually were really going to be playing indoor cricket." It became apparent at this point that not only did this English PE teacher have a wicked sense of humour but also had the ability to influence the staff of their school to play non-American sports.

The class looked at her like she had grown 2 heads, since nobody had the first idea what cricket was. "I'm going to split the class into 2 teams. Team 1 will be batting first. Team 2 will be fielding. When batting, the idea is to hit the ball, or not it is optional. You must protect your stumps, and you have to try make as many runs as possible before being either bowled, run or caught out. You can also be bowled out." She paused and looked around the room, but didn't care that most people hadn't followed. "Bowlers it is overarm only. Clear?" The class again simply gave her another look, so she simply shrugged it off and formed the 2 teams.

Team 1 consisted of Miley, Jake, Becca, Chad and many others. Team 2 included Lilly, Oliver, Sarah, Dandruff Danny, Amber, Ashley and a few others.

Miley and Jake was the first batting pair and Oliver was the first person to bowl. His first "bowl" was wide. His second was on the pitch, meaning Miley swung for it and ran as fast as she could to swap positions with Jake.

Oliver's over finished and next up to bowl was Lilly. She had perfect aim on the first try and ended u bowling Jake out. He looked a little upset but went onto the sidelines with the rest of his peers.

It was now Chad and Miley batting against Lilly's bowling. Miley looked over to her best friend and showed that she was ready. Lilly bowled a spinner, which Miley hit and ended up with a four. Chad hit the next ball and scored a six. On Lilly's last bowl, Miley got out. She however did not look the least bit unhappy.

Miley who now sat next to Jake on the sidelines, kept her eyes glued to her blonde friend. She was enchanted and all she could not form a single thought except for Lilly's face and name.

Jake, who watched everything closely, noticed the small exchange between friends. He especially notices the smile on both Lilly's and Miley's faces often associated with crushes. It then all became clear to him, although he decided to stay quiet for the time being.

After PE, by the lockers Jake approached Miley. "Hey" he greeted. She seemed less then impressed. "So I…" but he couldn't say it. There were too many possibilities and it was the wrong timing. "I thought you should know, your t-shirt is on backwards" He then walked away, ashamed by his cowardness.

So the day continued.

**Ok there is another Chapter finished. I've got a migraine, but I promised myself that I'd finish this today. Sighs If you ask me this chapter was a little anti-climatic, but I'm hoping that a little further into the chapters that I will be able to use the normal writing as a good story telling method. Meh, until then (Dinners ready YAYNESS)**

**Faithfully yours,**

**Sal (Doomie)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Chapter Three: Befriending A Zombie Slayer

ZombieeSlayaa has signed in…

Smiley has signed in…

ZombieeSlayaa: Miley!

Smiley: Ego Maniac!

ZombieeSlayaa: You forgot my hat.

Smiley: **rolls eyes** I didn't know your hat was a part of you!?

ZombieeSlayaa: Well of course it is! It's what makes _**ME**_ Jake Ryan.

Smiley: Whatever.

Skatergirl has signed in…

Smiley: Lilly! Finally you can save me from Jake Ryan, Ego boy.

Skatergirl: He's not that bad, but I'd save you anyways.

ZombieeSlayaa: Hey Lilly.

Skatergirl: 'Sup Jake.

Smiley: Lilly, do you think your mum would let you attend a "thing" tonight?

Skatergirl: I dunno. But she was pretty annoyed at me last I checked.

Skatergirl: She said I can go if your Dad speaks to her about it.

Smiley: YAAAAAAAAY!

Smiley: So what are you going to wear?

Skatergirl: Probably that new dress I bought at the shops last week, with that purse of yours, if I may borrow it?!

Smiley: Of course…but which one?

Skatergirl: The white one with the diamonties on it.

Smiley: Oh yea, the Gucci one.

Skatergirl: Yeah. That one 

ZombieeSlayaa: Girls! Enough already of the clothes talk!!

Smiley: Why, because it doesn't involve you?

ZombieeSlayaa: Well yes, of course.

Smiley: Pfft

Skatergirl: Miles?

Smiley: Yeah?

Skatergirl: Ummm…

Smiley: Yes Lilly?

Skatergirl: Well you see…I g2g. Talk soon.

Smiley: Ok cya. Luv ya xoxo.

Skatergirl: Bye Jake.

Skatergirl has signed out…

ZombieeSlayaa: So Miley, you busy tomorrow after skewl?

Smiley: Yes Jake I am. I'm spending my time with my 2 best friends.

ZombieeSlayaa: Why don't you like me?

Smiley: Because you're a spoilt egotistical "hottie"

ZombieeSlayaa: Or is it because you like someone else?

Smiley: NO!

ZombieeSlayaa: I think you do! Now who is it?

Smiley: It's no-one!

ZombieeSlayaa: Do I know them? I bet I do…Who is he???

Smiley: I don't like anyone, now leave me alone!!

ZombieeSlayaa: If you won't tell me then I'll guess…

ZombieeSlayaa: Josh?

ZombieeSlayaa: Johnny?

ZombieeSlayaa: Brad?

ZombieeSlayaa: Oliver?

Smiley: Heck no! Boy that's crazy talk.

ZombieeSlayaa: Then tell me…unless

Smiley: Unless what?

ZombieeSlayaa: Is it Lilly?

Smiley: NO!

ZombieeSlayaa: Well I think it is.

Smiley: Well it isn't!!

ZombieeSlayaa: I won't tell anyone if it is. In fact I'd help you try and get her if you want.

Smiley: 00

ZombieeSlayaa: Come on. Don't you want my help?

Smiley: No.

ZombieeSlayaa: I only want to be your friend…

Smiley: Fine! I like…

Smiley: Lilly.

ZombieeSlayaa: Was it really that hard to say??

Smiley: …

ZombieeSlayaa: So meet me here tomorrow same time and I'll help you find a way to get her attention.

Smiley:  Thanks.

Smiley: I g2g. Lilly is here and we have to get ready.

ZombieeSlayaa: Bye Miley. Same time tomorrow.

Smiley: KK.

Smiley has signed out…

ZombieeSlayaa has signed out…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own, and you know that, so why do you make me admit this little fact?! Oh, did I hear correctly? Is it that you want you show your power above mine? Well we cut down the tall poppies, so you better watch out you BIG BULLY. HAHA, yes you heard that right :P**

**Chapter Four: Zombie Slayer's Friends.**

The next day of school commenced like any other. Lilly, Oliver and Miley stood by their lockers in the corridor laughing about something. However, one change did happen. Zombie Slayer, Jake Ryan approached Miley carefully, greeted her and received a friendly greeting. Although she did give him a warning look but he understood what she meant.

Today, Jake Ryan would try to help Miley and Lilly become a couple an he would do it as Miley's friend expecting nothing more from her.

He had a fervent belief that she wasn't attracted to him because she liked girl, he was only half right. She just didn't like his attitude or his existence. It didn't matter anymore though, because today they were starting their new friendship.

Before a new conversation topic could be established the first bell rang, signalling morning homeroom.

"We better get going." Oliver said, walking off with the other hoards of people into the direction of their homeroom classrooms.

Lilly walked with Oliver but Jake pulled Miley back. She allowed him, though inside she was a nervous wreck. She was horribly scared that he had changed his mind and he wanted to spread mean rumours about her around school and all of Malibu.

"Miley, I'll just be quick," he smiled his award winning smile that could melt any girls heart. Just letting you know that I'm not going back on what I said. I will try to get you and Lilly together."

Miley smiled nervously before replying. "Thanks Jake. Now hurry up, we're late for homeroom!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the direction of their classroom. The whole corridor was empty, bar them.

The rest of the day leading up to lunch went as smoothly as ever. The stress of school of course, ever president.

During lunch Jake approached Miley, Lilly and Oliver at the table the trio sat at regularly. However he was taken away by two teachers who had claimed it urgent for him to see the Principal.

Lunch turned into last period quite quickly and Jake was still yet to be seen since the incident at lunch. During this period a number of things happened earning Miley, Oliver and Lilly a serious trip to Mr Correlli after school.

Miley was swinging on her chair at the very front of the class when Amber and Ashley came up to her.

"We think it's adorable that you and Lilly are a couple Miley. You really are the best school dykes ever." Ashley said rudely.

Usually Miley would have an equally harsh comeback to say, however she was so taken aback from this comment an how close to the truth it could be, she merely toppled back with her chair, crashing into Oliver's table and onto him. Oliver then flew back into Lilly, who in turn crashed into Sarah. Luckily, the chain of toppling students, chairs and tables stopped there.

"Opps, did we do that?" Amber and Ashley said at the same time. They then had to do their stupid finger thing, and laughed evilly before walking away.

Yes, it was just another normal day of school.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, it's only 1 page on word…eep! I just didn't want to write a long chapter if not just to fill more pages, so I just wrote what I could.**


	5. Chapter 5

hTitle: In Between The Lines

Chapter Three: Domino Effect

Skatergirl has signed in…

ZombieeSlayaa has signed in…

Skatergirl: 'Sup Jake.

ZombieeSlayaa: 'Sup Lilly.

Skatergirl: So where were you today during English?

ZombieeSlayaa: The Principal wanted to see me to check that I'm fitting in.

Skatergirl: Oh ok. Cool.

Skatergirl: Well you missed Miley falling off her chair and creating a domino effect. It was sooo cool. You shoulda been there.

ZombieeSlayaa: Yeah. It sounds great. Too bad I missed it.

Skatergirl: So why are you on your computer everyday after school?

ZombieeSlayaa: Because my friends are always online and besides, it's better than being bombarded everywhere I go.

Skatergirl: Well what if they bombarded you here?

ZombieeSlayaa: Well…I'm Jake Ryan! I can deal with it.

Skatergirl: So Jake…

ZombieeSlayaa: Yes Lilly?

Skatergirl: Do you like Miley?

ZombieeSlayaa: Yea, I do. But I know she doesn't feel the same way that I do, so I'm staying back.

ZombieeSlayaa: Why do you ask?

Skatergirl: No Reason.

Skatergirl: I've just seen the way you look at her.

ZombieeSlayaa: Well I've seen the way you look at her.

Skatergirl: What is that supposed to mean?

ZombieeSlayaa: I think you like Miley.

Skatergirl: Nope.

ZombieeSlayaa: Are you sure?

Skatergirl: No.

Skatergirl: S what if I do…PLEASE don't tell her!!!

ZombieeSlayaa: I wouldn't tell her.

Skatergirl:) Thanks. I value her friendship and I wouldn't want to ruin anything.

ZombieeSlayaa: I understand. Don't worry I won't say anything. BUT maybe YOU should.

Skatergirl: What? NO!

ZombieeSlayaa: Why not? Isn't it worth the chance…what if you saw a sign that she likes you back?

Skatergirl: Well if there was a chance then maybe.

Skatergirl: Do you know something that I don't?

ZombieeSlayaa: …

Skatergirl: Teeeeeeeeell Meeeeeeeeeee…

Smiley has signed in…

ZombieeSlayaa: Hey.

Smiley: Hi.

Smliey: Lilly, how are ya?

Skatergirl: I was going to ask you that. You didn't too badly I hope.

Smiley: No, thankfully not. It must have been because Oliver broke my fall.

Skatergirl: Oh that was sooo funny. I wish I had gotten it on video.

ZombieeSlayaa: Maybe that way you could be on America's Funniest Home Videoes and get famous.

Smiley: I don't need to get famous Jake.

ZombieeSlayaa: Why not? Know someone famous who can get the benefits for you?

Smiley: I know you.

Skatergirl: And you're pretty famous Jake.

ZombieeSlayaa: I know! LOL. How about I take my 2 special girls to an event sometime.

Skatergirl: You'd do that?

ZombieeSlayaa: Of course.

Smiley: Oh puh-lease.

ZombieeSlayaa: Sure thing, Miles. As you wish ;P

Smiley: …great (unenthusiastic)

Skatergirl: Well think of it like this Miles, it gives us, as we are popularity points over Amber and Ashley.

Smiley: You're right.

ZombieeSlayaa: So where will I take you girls?

Smiley:…

Skatergirl: Somewhere really nice and awesome.

ZombieeSlayaa: Hey sorry Lils, Miles. But I have to get offline now and get ready for an interview. Bye.

Skatergirl: Cya Jake.

Smiley: Yea bye.

ZombieeSlayaa has signed out.

Skatergirl: How cool was that of Jake?!!!

Smiley: Yeah…I guess.

Skatergirl: Miles, what's wrong?

Smiley: Nothing,.

Skatergirl: Seriously now??!!

Smiley: Seriously now it's nothing.

Skatergirl: Miiiiiiiiiiiiiley!!!

Smiley: Liiiiiiiiiiilly!!!

Skatergirl: Fine then. I guess I'll have to get a new best friend.

Smiley: Fine… I was just thinking.

Skatergirl: About??

Smiley: Why Jake has had this sudden change of heart. It doesn't matter, seriously.

Smiley: Anyways, I've gotta let Jackson use the computer now.

Skatergirl: Ok cya tomorrow.

Smiley: Byeee. Love ya heaps xoxo

Skatergirl: You too…

Skatergirl: More than you know.

Smiley has signed out…

Skatergirl: Shit!

Skatergirl has signed out…


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: In Between The Lines**

**Disclaimer: Uhhhh, never said I owned Hannah Montana, LOL. Although now that you mention it, Disney's rent was up and I'm thinking of being the next in line. HAHA, NOT**

**Chapter Six: What's Cooking Good Looking?!**

Lilly was a nervous wreck when it came to the following day of school. She had tried to fake sick but neither her parents were home, simply her brother who didn't care to listen, as he was too occupied with feeding their dog toothpaste.

So alas, she had no other option but to go to school and face up to her fears and the "could bes". She quickly put on a pair of long pinstriped shorts, a green element hat, her Globe shoes, 2 Bonds chesties and lastly a blue and green Bonds hoodie. She did her hair I many miniature braids today and put on her usual amount of make-up. She didn't bother making herself a real breakfast, just poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Soon after the doorbell rang, and she opened it to find Miley and Oliver patiently. She welcomed them in warmly.

"I'm sorry, I'll be another minute." She often found herself apologising like that in the mornings, especially when she had been having dreams of Miley.

While Lilly raced around, putting books in her messenger bag, and brushing her teeth, Miley and Oliver played with the now very disturbing looking dog. The dog loved all the attention it was getting so much that it decide to lick Miley on the face and manage to get toothpaste all over her.

When Lilly finished her running around she returned to the room she left Miley and Oliver waiting, she immediately noticed that Miley was covered in toothpaste.

"It was the dog." Oliver said suspiciously, hiding the toothpaste container behind his back. To any other it might seem that Oliver was guilty, however Lilly knew better. Oliver was just a donut.

Both Miley and Lilly laughed and rolled their eyes. Lilly knew her friend could not go to school dressed like that, it was an invitation for Amber and Ashley to humiliate her.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." She took Miley by the hand and pulled her towards her bedroom. "Ok…So what do you want to wear?" she asked and just as she did, certain thoughts couldn't help but enter her mind. 'Miley is going to be wearing my clothes and she'll be changing clothes in my bedroom.' Lilly blushed at the picture her mind created of Miley in her underwear.

"Ummm…" Miley looked through all Lilly's clothes and chose a pair of skinny leg jeans, a green t-shirt with a skatebrand written on the side on the midst of vines and thorns, and a blue knit hoodie jumper.

"Come out when you're ready." Lilly said before leaving her best friend and ultimate crush to get changed. From behind the door, she heard fumbling and after a moment of silence Blink 182 was blasting out of her stereo. Lilly laughed silently to herself before rolling her eyes. It was just so typical of Miley.

"Lilly! Lilly!" Oliver called running down the hallway. He had a look of distress plastered on his face. "I was making some eggs and bacon and the next you know…the stove is on fire!" He breathed heavily. "I got it out though."

Lilly nodded, afraid of what her kitchen now looked like. She walked cautiously over to the room and immediately was confronted by an image of pure horror. Everything was either burnt or knocked to the ground. Sighing, she started to help pick up the knocked items and put them back to where they belonged.

Just as they finished cleaning that part of the mess up, Miley appeared wearing Lilly's clothes. Miley looked flushed, causing Lilly herself to turn a deep red colour.

"You look great."

"Thanks" Miley then noticed the mess. "Wow, what happened here?

Oliver, looking up from the spot he was scrubbing then noticed her other female friend. "I attempted to cook. I'm really sorry Lilly." Both girls just rolled heir eyes at Oliver's foolish behaviour.

It took a further hour to clean the whole kitchen and so the trio did not arrive at school till after lunch, each receiving an hours detention after school.

And in that whole day, Lilly forgot her worries about what would happen because of the conversation with Jake. She just as living life, and stealing moment to perve at Miley in her own clothes.

**A/N: YAY, another chapter ended.I personally liked the way this one ended, so I would like to know what you think… Of course I've found listening to music in Japanese and trying to type in English isn't the smartest idea, especially since I'm trying to write English, translate the Japanese to English in my head AND sing the Japanese. LOL.**

**A/N: Listen to Sekai Ni Hitotsu Dake No Hana by SMAP. I love it…that or Shingo Mama No Oha, by one of the guys from SMAP. HAHA, it's a pisser of a song. OHA!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: In Between The Lines

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own…you honestly would think that??

Chapter Seven: Zombie Slayers Have Plans.

**Smiley has signed in…**

**ZombieeSlayaa has signed in…**

ZombieeSlayaa: Hey Miley.

Smiley: Hi.

ZombieeSlayaa: So you ready to tell Lilly you like her?

Smiley: I guess…I'm just not sure.

ZombieeSlayaa: No sure of what?

Smiley: Well…

**Skatergirl has signed in…**

Smiley: I'm afraid that when I open my big mouth and blurt out my feelings for Lilly that when she doesn't return them, that I'll have ruined our friendship because of my selfish need to tell her.

ZombieeSlayaa: But what if she liked you back?

Smiley: Then I'd be overjoyed.

Smiley: But what are the chances she will? I mean I'm a girl and she's a girl. How is that supposed to work out?

Smiley: And well, you liked me and I don't like you back and…well yeah.

ZombieeSlayaa: Yea, but I still want to be your friend because if I can't be with you, then being friends with you and seeing you happy with someone else it the same 

Smiley: Awww, that's really sweet of you!

ZombieeSlayaa: It's like I've been saying all along. I'm really not that bad of a person.

Smiley: Whatever you say Ego-Boy.

ZombieeSlayaa: So how would you phrase it when you tell Lilly?

Smiley: Umm, Lilly I really like you!

ZombieeSlayaa: I guess that's ok…

Smiley: Not romantic enough for you?

ZombieeSlayaa: Just not original enough

Smiley: Well I could try…

Smiley: A lilly by any other name wouldn't smell as sweet, as you.

ZombieeSlayaa: 0.0;;;;

Smliey: I know, too out there.

Smiley: Uhhhhhh, I just wish I could kiss her!! I love Lilly so much and it kills me inside!!!

Skatergirl: I love you too, Miley.

Smiley: 00 Lilly? When did you get here?

Skatergirl: Around the time you started to talk about how you liked me…

Smiley: Well I do…like/love you that is.

Skatergirl: Well I love you too.

Smiley: SO why didn't you say anything earlier, before I made a fool of myself in front of Jake?

Skatergirl: He told me to be quiet.

Smiley: **Glares at Jake**

ZombieeSlayaa: Well…it worked didn't it?!

Smiley: Yeah.

Skatergirl: Sure did.

ZombieeSlayaa: WOW! That took a lot of effort.

Smiley: LOL. Thanks..

ZombieeSlayaa: Your welcome. Well now that my work here is done. I'll be off. Bye Lilly. Bye Miley. See you at school tomorrow.

Smiley: Bye Jake. Thanks 

ZombieeSlayaa: Anytime.

**ZombieeSlayya has signed out…**

Skatergirl: So how long have you liked me for?

Smiley: Since about halfway through the first year I met you.

Smiley: What about you?

Skatergirl: Oh. Since about last year.

Smiley:

Skatergirl: I know! Meet me at the beach near Rico's in 15 minutes.

Smiley: Ok. Cya there. We should talk in person, I guess.

Skatergirl: Yeah.

Smiley: Ok, see you then.

**Smiley has signed out…**

**Skatergirl has signed out…**

A/N: One chapter left, sorry it's taken so long to get it all together. Blame school!!! Thanks for anyone who reviewed or favourited, or even put an alert on my story. It means so much to me…and I'll be happy to finish this for all you loyal people, and even those who weren't:D


	8. Chapter 8THE END

_FINAL CHAPTER! SORRY IT'S TAKEN SOMETHING LIKE 2 YEARS OR SO TO GET IT DONE... GAAAAAH OR WAS IT 3? EITHER WAY, IF YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED IN THE ENDING HERE IT IS! I'M SORRY I LEFT THE FANDOM BUT I WAS SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THOSE JB FICS WHERE THEY DIDN'T BELONG WHEN ALL I WANTED WAS MIKILEY OR LILEY! I HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND._

_AND YES READING BACK ON THESE I SEE WHAT A CRAP WRITER I WAS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER BUT I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT HAVING THE END OF THIS. SO FOR ANYONE READING THIS, PLEASE ENJOY. MAYBE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. FLAMERS ARE WELCOME CONSIDERING YOU'LL BE FLAMING WORK THAT IS SO INCREDIBLY OLD. OKAY..._

_UMM I DONT KNOW. DUUUH. I'M NOT AFFILIATED WITH DISNEY IN ANY WAY SO PLEASE DON'T SUE._

Jake pressuring Miley into telling Lily the truth had finally paid off and so the two girls were meeting at Rico's to have a real conversation.

Miley was the first to arrive, as her house was the closest to the beach. Three minutes later Lily came bounding across the sand and went straight up to her friend.

"Hi." Miley smiled.

"Hey!"

"So…"

Lily looked straight into Miley's eyes, "I love you…"

Miley immediately broke into a wide smile. "I love you soooo much too."

"I said it first." Lily joked.

"But…" Lily poked her tongue out at her friend and noticed Miley was staring at her lips. A moment later Miley brought her lips together with Lily's in a gentle and caring kiss. Their first kiss.

When they pulled apart they both were blushing a strong red colour. "I love you Lily." Miley took the other girls hand in her own and held it.

"So do you want to have a relationship?" Lily was the first to ask the big question.

"I do. Do you?" Lily nodded, not taking her eyes off her new girlfriend. She pulled Miley closer to her and moved her lips onto her girlfriends. After a moment, Miley brushed her tongue against Lily's lips asking for an invitation. She was allowed and so the two girls started to discover each other a little more.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, puffing heavily. It was the most loving and passionate kiss either of them had ever shared.

Silence ensued, each deep in thought.

"Lily?"

"Yes?" She looked up at her friend.

"Are you..what I mean is…?"

"A lesbian?" Miley nodded. "Yes, I think I am. What about you?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual." Lily understood and she loved that about her.

They were quiet again. The sun was slowly but surely setting and each knew they should be getting back home. They came together for one last kiss before going their own separate ways.

**END.**


End file.
